


There's No Escaping Your Love

by EllaWinchester24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Competitive!Gabe, Destiel Is Sickeningly Sweet In This, Don't worry, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, I hope, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Mostly By Our Favourite Archangel, Pissed!Sam, Protectiveness and Fluff, Sam's Tired Of Gabe's Recklessness, Seducing, Surpriiiise, Who Isn't Awkward At It, but not a lot, by sam, carnivals, established Destiel, protective!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaWinchester24/pseuds/EllaWinchester24
Summary: “Well then, Mr. Awe-inspiringly Powerful Archangel,” Sam spits out, making Gabriel sigh at the dramatic delivery of his words. “Why don’t you try and employ your ‘power’ in activities that don’t involve stalking me on my hunts? Go find yourself another coven of strong witches to get into trouble with or something.”“How about you and I get into trouble together, Sammyboy?” Gabriel waggles his eyebrows, stepping closer to the hunter. “I, for one, would definitely not mind.”“Get out of here, Gabriel. Preferably before I lose my temper and decide to stab you.”“Ooh, kinky. Although I’m not actually sure if I’m ready for that kind of play yet.”“That’s not what- I just meant- Gabe!”ORThe one where Gabriel is basically head over heels for a certain hunter who is tired of putting up with his archangel's antics, which more often than not, end in him getting kidnapped. (Goddamnit, Gabe)Also, you can think of it as 'Three Times Gabriel Gets Into Trouble and One Time That Sam Does'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DestielGivesMeLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielGivesMeLife/gifts).



> Hellooo!  
> Okay, I'm sorry but I'll have to keep this short!  
> This is for the lovely, lovely, [ DestielGivesMeLife](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielGivesMeLife/pseuds/DestielGivesMeLife), who asked for a Sabriel fic and has consistently given me hope every time I lost it because of fucking exams. Guh.  
> Anyway, this is for you! And it probably sucks, but you've been waiting a long time for this and I'm sorry but I just don't know how to write nice Sabriel. :( But I tried and I hope you like it. <3  
> Title is from Counting Crows' Accidentally in Love. :)  
> Jump in, guys!

“What. Were. You. _Thinking_?” Sam yells the second they walk into the motel room. The door slams shut behind him loudly and Gabriel stares at it.

It’s like the furniture begins to help Sam when he acts melodramatic, he swears. Or maybe he enchanted it to make sure the moose didn’t trip over the chair while squinting at his laptop and walking. 

Huh. He really can’t remember whether that was this motel or the previous one.

Before he can ask the man himself, fingers click impatiently in front of his eyes and he snaps out of his reverie to see Sam looking at him in worry. The thought that the brunette is worried about him is honestly so cute, it makes him grin.

Not the greatest idea.

Sam’s worried expression hardens almost immediately and Gabriel barely has a second to sigh before the torrent of words is unleashed. “Oh no, that’s right. You _weren’t_ thinking! When do you ever think before acting, huh, Gabe?”

The archangel opens his mouth to remind him about that one time when-

“Deciding between two flavors of candy doesn’t count!” Sam growls and he shuts his mouth, pouting.

(If anyone out there is listening, having to pick the most delicious candy which will also be worth the money takes a lot of consideration, just saying.)

Meanwhile, the hunter continues with his ranting. “…never actually considering the risks, Gabriel! What if they’d had the _real_ holy oil- what would you have done? Tried to use a cheesy one-liner while they deep-fried your dumb ass?”

“Have you _seen_ this ass, princess?” Gabriel asks, turning around to display said body part. Sam doesn’t have to physically peel his eyes off, but it’s a close call. “Even if they got a chance, I’m pretty sure deep-frying it would be the last item on their list of things to do to it.”

Sam scowls. “Then why didn’t you stay to find out, dickhead? After all, it’d have been nice to hear the angel that’s been hounding me for months was finally fucking dead.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Okay, bucko, I think you’re being sliiiiiightly paranoid. Because, _hello_ , awe-inspiringly powerful archangel here, remember? I’d have been able to tell if they had the real deal, alright? Would you please just relax? Jesus.”

The human narrows his eyes.

Ohhhh shit. That never bodes well. “Well then, Mr. _Awe-inspiringly Powerful Archangel_ ,” Sam spits out, making Gabriel sigh at the dramatic delivery of his words. “Why don’t you try and employ your ‘power’ in activities that don’t involve stalking me on my hunts? Go find yourself another coven of strong witches to get into trouble with or something.”

“How about _you_ and I get into trouble together, Sammyboy?” Gabriel waggles his eyebrows, stepping closer to the hunter. “I, for one, would definitely not mind.”

“Get out of here, Gabriel. Preferably _before_ I lose my temper and decide to stab you.”

“Ooh, kinky. Although I’m not actually sure if I’m ready for that kind of play yet.”

“That’s not what- I just meant- _Gabe_!”

The shorter man throws his head back and laughs and for once, Sam allows his gaze to linger over his frame. It’s so rare that he ever sees the genuinely light-hearted side of the archangel and yeah, the circumstances suck but he’ll take it when he gets it.

“Like what you see?” Gabriel asks, wiggling his hips, making Sam have to work in order to stifle a laugh.

“Blood on an angelic douchebag? Nope.”

The angel gasps and fakes a look of deep injury, pushing his lips out in an adorable pout and blinking his wide eyes. When this fails to elicit a positive response (like Sam jumping his bones), he sighs. “And here I was, Sammy, thinking we might finally make some progress with the physical aspect of our relationship.”

“Get out of here, Gabe.” Sam says for the thirteenth time. “And would you please heal those wounds already? It’s disconcerting to watch yo- to watch an angel bleed.”

Instantly, Gabriel’s face lights up. “Awww, Sammy. You say the sweetest things. Don’t worry, I’m not in any pain. At all.”

Sam turns away to shuffle through his bag, trying to hide the relieved a smile on his lips. “Good.”

“Although, of course, I don’t mind if _you_ put a little pain in my ass-”

“Aaaaand you had to ruin it.” Gabriel shrugs and realises that Sam is still refusing to look at him.

“Dear Father in heaven, Sam.” He rolls his eyes exasperatedly, healing himself. “Fucking fine! Here you go, all clean. You happy?”

The hunter only turns enough to sneak a peek and the shorter man has to hide a grin at how adorable he is. This man, who could take down half of hell in less than three days, not being able to stand to see his friends hurt? 

Fricking cute.

He knows saying out loud is probably not the best idea, but hey, he loves life on the edge.

(For the record, that’s not the tune he’s singing two minutes later when said statement has been made out loud and his arm thoroughly smacked.)

-*-*-*-*-*-

The next time some villain kidnaps him and manages to find the fucking rarest thing to hold him captive in, he almost expects Sam to let him rot. After all, he’d explicitly been warned to stay away from this shit show of a hunt. By both Winchesters _and_ his brother, no less. 

Not that Castiel can talk since he’s hanging right next to Gabriel from the same damn beam. _Despite also being told to stay away from this case by his boyfriend_.

“You know, Cassie,” he begins, boredly looking at his brother. “Dean’s going to rescue your ass and then send it straight back to Heaven for this one.”

“Thank you, Gabriel,” the younger seraph grinds out from gritted teeth, struggling against the angel-proof bonds. “It’s why I’m attempting to get free before he gets wind of us being gone.”

Gabriel makes an exaggerated show of examining his progress, then dramatically sighs. “Doesn’t look like you’re making much headway there, bro.”

“Are you going to just hang there and be unhelpful? Or will you try and…follow my lead?”

The blonde whistles, impressed. “Look at that! Our Cassie’s learnt a new phrase! Great work, bro. I’m proud of you. And in case you didn’t notice, our hands are literally tied so that we can’t twitch one finger.”

“Which is why I suggest, we use our dangling feet to kick open that water pipe there, Gabriel, which will in turn break the circle.” Castiel says, holding on to his patience by a very thin thread.

“Ohhhh.”

“Yes, oh. Now would you please just swing your feet? I think if you gather enough momentum, you could-”

Before the younger brother can finish his suggestion, the door to the basement kicks open and two guards come flying in, landing hard on their asses, unconscious. Weak yellow light filters into the room and a silhouette begins to descend the stairs heavily.

“Fifteen minutes, Cas.” Comes Dean’s scarily stiff voice. “I was gone _fifteen_ minutes. To buy a fucking beer. And in that space of time, you two manage to piss off the local baseball maniacs, who not only happen to be demons but the same damn ones we’ve been trying to catch for two months now, fight and lose against them, _and_ get kidnapped and brought to a stupid-ass basement in the middle of fucking nowhere.”

“You missed out the part where they tried to carve symbols on Cassie’s chest to summon Lucifer.” Gabriel adds helpfully. And wow, he did not know Cas knew how to glare like that.

Dean turns to him with a saccharine smile and that- _that_ is the most terrifying thing he’s ever seen. “You laugh all you want, asshole. Because when Sam found out what happened on the phone, he did not sound as happy.”

 

Gabriel pales. 

Castiel laughs. 

_Fuck_.

-*-*-*-*-*-

When they pull into the motel after disposing of all the demons, Dean stops the Impala and looks at Gabriel. “Cas and I are heading to a motel a couple blocks over. You should go talk to S- what is… _why are you raising your hand, Gabriel?_

The archangel obediently lowers his hand and speaks. “I was wondering if there’s any chance you and Cassie would like to have a threesome with me tonight.”

Said angel chokes on the water he’s drinking which naturally results in two minutes of Dean patting his back and trying to affirm that he will not die. The third wheel rolls his eyes. Their levels of fluff could kill a diabetic in three seconds flat.

“You,” the hunter begins, narrowed eyes piercing and squinty. “You are fucking annoying and no, we do not share. Get out.”

“But, he looks so angry!” Gabriel whines, gesturing to a window where the light is casting a tall shadow moving back and forth on the curtain. Dean and Castiel follow his gaze, evil smiles settling on their faces as they see the reason for Gabriel’s worry.

“Aww, don’t worry, Gabie.” Dean says sweetly. “You’ll be fine. He doesn’t bite… unless you ask. Or do stupid things like get kidnapped by fucking dangerous people.”

Gabriel would’ve totally missed the slight undercurrent of concern tinged in Dean’s voice if he hadn’t been paying close attention. It makes him grin, shark-like. “Why, Dean, I do fear I detect a hint of worry in your tone.”

The hunter meets his gaze dead-on, unwavering in his honesty and that’s when Gabriel sees, for the first time, that it’s not just Sam and Castiel who care about him. “Yeah, you probably do. ‘Cause I was. A _lot_ , okay? And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t get into such trouble again, because I was fucking stressed.”

The open-hearted confession leaves the angel speechless, also for the first time. “Dean, that’s-”

“But that worry is nothing compared to what Sammy’s sounded like.” The other finishes with a malicious grin. “Now, go before I make Cas zap you out.”

“You’re a fudging jerk, Dean-o,” the other replies, climbing out of the car, resigned to his fate. “I hope you know that.”

All he gets is a middle finger and a loud honk in his face as the lovebirds drive away. 

Alright, let’s do this. Time to face the music. Of Sam’s voice.

With a lot of trepidation and nervousness, he opens the motel room door slowly and takes one careful step inside only to find-

A completely calm Sam Winchester sitting on his bed, watching TV with a pack of crisps in his hands. There’s no look of fury or stress or even a frown on that beautiful forehead. Nope. The moose is just sitting there, eating crisps like it’s Friday night and he’s the guy who doesn’t care about hitting the clubs. There isn’t any sign that this is the guy who was pacing the motel room floor just seconds ago.

Alright, Gabriel reasons. Just because he isn’t yelling at him or launching into an ‘I-told-you-so’ speech, doesn’t mean he isn’t pissed. He’s just going to have to approach this sensibly and diplomatically. Tactically, you know? He’s going to be really smooth and-

“Soooo, you don’t look too pissed about me getting into a fight with the demons.”

What the- _what?!_ Where the hell did that even come from?

Fucking nailed it. (It being his coffin.)

But the moose still doesn’t look too affected. “Nope.”

Instinctively (because he just does not understand why insults about his intelligence aren’t being made right now), Gabriel lets his Grace rise to the surface and makes sure there aren’t any black-eyed morons residing in his (hopefully) soon-to-be boyfriend’s body. Or that he hit his head somewhere. Repeatedly. In the same spot.

“I’m not possessed, Gabriel. Stop running your Grace all over me.” Sam says, still not looking away from the latest episode of Grimm. The angel sheepishly retracts his Grace and tries to push away the feeling of petulance beginning to settle in his stomach. He does not enjoy being ignored, damn it.

“Okay, so you’re not pissed-”

“Never said that.”

Gabriel stares at him in confusion. “I just said that you-”

“Don’t _look_ too pissed.” Sam finishes, finally tearing his eyes away from the telly. Something chilly begins to crawl up Gabriel’s spine as he slowly takes in the way Sam is rising fluidly, eyes glittering and suddenly dangerous. “You said I don’t look too pissed. Did you ever ask if I _am_?”

“Well, no, but-”

“But?”

Gabriel glares at him. “I _was_ going to finish, Smartypants- you’re the one that cut me off.”

Sam keeps his mouth shut this time, but it’s hard for him to hide the light blush dusting his cheeks. In a weird way, it gives him heart. “I was just saying that you didn’t add anything to the conversation after I made that comment and so, it isn’t my fault that I reached a wrong conclusion, amigo.”

Sam narrows his eyes at him. Gabriel reciprocates and for the next few minutes, they just stand there, having an eye-fuck session solid enough to compete with Dean and Castiel’s. Finally, just as Gabriel is beginning to fear for the safety of this body’s eyes, Sam smiles.

It throws him pretty off-kilter, but there’s no mistaking the dimples denting the side of his human’s face. “You’re right, Gabe.”

“I am?”

The smile broadens. “Of course you are!” And ever so slowly, the hunter begins to stalk forward, making him shuffle back. “You’re absolutely,” the back of Gabriel’s knees hit the couch, “completely,” Sam moves forward till they’re a hair’s breadth away from each other, “ _totally_ right.” The hunter has a dark look in his eyes, lips slightly parted and gaze fixed on the other’s. Gabriel hasn’t ever tested whether or not he actually needs breath to survive, but at the moment, it feels a lot like he doesn’t have enough of it.

Suddenly, Sam pushes the angel down on the couch. Gabriel looks up at him, jaw dropped wide open and eyes probably popping in and out of his head like in The Mask. Before, however, he can try and regain enough control over his body so as to tell his nether regions to _behave, damn it_ , the other man’s taller frame drapes over him, straddling his thighs and nope, Gabriel’s clearly died and gone to fucking Paradise.

Bravely leaning his face into Sam’s so their lips are just a few centimeters shy of touching, he asks. “Am I dead?”

Sam smiles, lips just barely- _barely_ brushing his. “No.”

Gabriel grins, going in for the prize when-

“But you’re going to wish you were.”

And that’s when he hears the click of handcuffs.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Sam Winchester is supposed to be a puppy who doesn’t have any idea of how to trick people.

He is not supposed to be a fucking pro at seducing archangels just so he can handcuff them using special angel restraints and extort them into promising not to ever do anything stupid again.

It just doesn’t follow the laws of nature, okay?

But someone needs to tell that to his dick.

Seriously.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Third time’s the charm. Or so they say.

Personally, Gabriel doesn’t find being chained to a bed by a succubus very charming but he’s not exactly in the best of moods. Said succubus is currently trying its best to tempt him into saying yes, but you don’t settle for a goddamn piece when you can have an entire cake, okay.

Speaking of cakes, where _is_ his favorite human?

Right on cue, the door opens and Sam storms in, easily discharging two bullets into the skull of the creep and snapping his cuffs in one go. 

“Ooh Sammy, I get so hot when you take control like that.” Gabriel simpers melodramatically, failing to elicit so much as a grin from the other man. Uff. Overprotective dork.

“Saaaaaam,” he sing-songs, watching as the hunter gathers all his clothes, strictly keeping his eyes off Gabriel’s naked form, which, rude- he’s in pretty good shape, okay?

“Get dressed,” Sam announces to the wallpaper, throwing all his clothes on the bed. “We’re leaving town in an hour.”

“Already?” Gabriel asks, frowning and putting on his clothes. When he turns to bend and put on his jeans, he misses the way Sam’s eyes flicker over his (blindingly perfect) ass and comes up wearing mismatched socks.

Sam sighs, not wishing to get pulled into another nonsensical discussion about how this is a free country and if Sam wants to take away his independence, he has to fight because Gabriel took pains to achieve Free Will, too, okay? He’s jolly well going to use it to wear Winnie the Pooh socks. Sue him.

It’s when they’re finally back at the motel that Sam notices it. The archangel sneaking a few peeks at him now and then before catching his gaze and hurriedly looking away. Just as he’s about to crack and ask if Gabe’s turned into a closet teenage fangirl, the other speaks up. “Uhh-”

“Oh thank Jesus, you’ve been on the verge of saying something for the past one hour and it’s beginning to make _me_ nervous.”

Gabriel looks at him with slight doubt coloring his eyes. “Are you mad at me?” he asks, voice much lower than it generally is.

“Why would you ask that?” Sam raises an eyebrow and Gabe rolls his eyes again. 

“Well, you keep looking at your knife collection.” Sam snorts, “And honestly, it’s pretty disconcerting to see you not scolding me after I got kidnapped. _Again_.”

Sam smiles at him, turning back to pack his duffle. “That’s probably because this time it really wasn’t your fault.”

The blonde’s mouth works open and close indignantly for a few moments, without any sound coming out. “I- it’s never my fault, you chucklehead!”

Sam laughs. “Sure it isn’t. That’s why I’ve got to keep showing up to save your angelic ass.”

Gabriel scowls. “Well, you don’t have to. It’s not like an obligation, Sam, alright? I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself and you can take your charity and shove it up your-”

“Whoa, whoa!” Sam exclaims, holding up his hands as if trying to show he’s harmless, which really just pisses him off even more. “Easy there, Gabe. I was just joking, okay? Relax, I know you can handle yourself.”

“Damn straight I can handle myself. I’m fucking awesome at handling myself.” Gabriel mutters and that’s when it strikes Sam. 

_Gabriel’s sexually frustrated._ Oh God, this is priceless.

“You didn’t get any!” he crows gleefully. 

“What?” the other snaps.

“You didn’t get any tonight despite there being, you know… a warm and willing body and you’re just- this is you being sexually frustrated, oh my God!” Sam bursts out laughing, but his roommate just stands there scowling and glaring.

“You’re a giant child. Literally.”

“Aww, look at you trying to look like you’re not frustrated.” Sam grins.

“I have Grace and I _will_ use it on you, Sam.”

The hunter just waves off his empty (they both know it) threat. “Please, like there’s anything you’d use it on me for, other than awesome, kinky sex.”

Silence.

Sam’s laughter peters out and he looks at Gabriel’s face to realise that he may have just shot an arrow at the metaphorical elephant in the room. A big-ass arrow.

Gabriel clears his throat awkwardly. “Uhm, you should…probably finish packing, so we can get going.”

Sam studies his angel’s expression and for the first time, sees the legitimacy of the panic in there. Stifling a grin, because this part is very, _very_ important, he moves closer to the angel. “Gabe,” he says slowly, savoring the look on the other’s face. “Is there anything I could do to help your…problem?”

“Sam, I don’t think-”

“ _Anything?_ ”

The angel looks up at him, raw desire beginning to overtake the hope on his face. “You sure I can hold you to that, Sammy?”

Sam grins. “Let’s see you try to stop me.”

Needless to say, they don’t leave the motel room for hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuckkk, it's been so long! *hides face*  
> I'm so sorry! I'm terrible at keeping to my deadlines. :(  
> But, here it is- the last part of this awful thing.  
> I'm sorry but Gabe might look a lot more human in this. Let's just pretend he's still a badass archangel but also is very human because of all the time he spent down here, okay?  
> Great.  
> SO. Here you go. :D  
> Also, I'm sorry if it seems rushed. (because it is) :'(

When it finally does happen, Sam expects more gloating and less of… whatever Gabe is doing right now.

“Gabe?” he tries tentatively. 

No reply.

He sighs and asks again, louder this time. “Gabriel?”

The hands on the steering wheel clench and the car speeds up considerably before slowing down deliberately, as though the angel actually is having trouble controlling his emotions. It puts a smile on his face.

It also, unfortunately for him, puts a scowl on his lover’s since Gabriel had chosen that very moment to turn around and glare at Sam.

“Whaaaat?” he asks defensively, trying to ignore the slight whine in his voice and also how much their roles have reversed.

The angel whips his head back to the road and refuses to speak, which is primarily the most disconcerting thing to happen to him tonight. And he’s saying that _after_ having been almost taken as a sacrifice for some fanatic pagans not two hours ago.

“Okay, so that’s your plan? Just sit there and ignore me for something that wasn’t even my fault?”

Silence.

Damn it, this guy knows how to press all of Sam’s buttons. “FINE! Just do that, then! I’m going to get off at the next traffic stop and- and just find someone at a bar!”

Gabriel snorts. Sam scowls. Sometimes, his boyfriend is a little too much like his brother for his comfort. 

“You couldn’t pick up someone if your life depended on it.” Gabriel says, eyes still not looking at him.

“That’s not true!” Sam protests, once again imitating a whiny five-year old. “The only reason I haven’t even been able to talk to anyone at a bar is because a certain _asshole_ archangel won’t stop glaring daggers at whoever tries to come and say hi.”

“Like ‘hi’ is the only thing on their mind.” Gabriel grumbles. Sam throws his hands up in frustration.

“Making conversation doesn’t hurt!”

“No, of course not. Unless you happen to be talking to murderous pagan fanatics who believe they can please their chosen deity by sexually molesting tall… _mooses_!”

It’s Sam’s turn to snort. “Since when is stripping someone and painting symbols on their body called ‘ _sexual molestation_ ’?

“Since that someone happens to be my boyfriend, dammit!” The car honks as Gabriel slams his hand against the steering wheel. Sam startles and carefully turns to face the other. The angel actually looks… worried beneath all that anger.

“Hey hey hey, Gabe stop the car.”

The car (predictably) speeds up. Sam sighs.

“Please, Gabe? Let’s just talk this out, okay? For me?”

The grumbling is almost audible as the angel slows down a little, making Sam hide a smile. “What?” he grunts out.

“Wanna tell me why this is affecting you so much?” Sam asks, making sure his voice isn’t judgmental. “Because you know this isn’t the first time that I’ve been taken. Hell, one of those times, _you_ were the one who took me!”

A glare filled with angelic scorn is sent his way and Sam distinctly feels a shiver run down his back. He gulps. Maybe bringing up the time when him and his boyfriend weren’t exactly the best of buddies wasn’t the greatest idea.

“Yes Sam, thank you for reminding me of the time you were a reckless little shit and we didn’t get along.” Gabriel says sharply.

“I think it went beyond just that, you know,” Sam feels obligated to point out. “I mean, you got me hit in the nuts real bad and there was that day when you kept making me watch as my brother died over and over and let’s not forget when…um-” He falters as the tension in the car skyrockets. “Ahem… you’re right, let’s just forget it.”

Gabriel just huffs and goes back to ignoring the hunter. Okay then. Time to do this properly. 

“Alright fine. I’m sorry I said all that stuff about TV Land time.”

The angel cocks an eyebrow without looking away from the road.

“And Mystery Spot- I know you already apologized.”

The eyebrow goes down but Sam knows his boyfriend is far from satisfied. “Aaand that I didn’t listen to you when you asked me to stay away from the closed museum that you thought-”

Gabriel clears his throat.

“That you _knew_ was the favorite haunt of the pagans.”

Gabriel makes a sound of contentment, face and posture relaxing as his brain is fully assured that his boyfriend won’t be doing anything stupid again. At least for a while. The scene is so different and cute from when they first met that Sam just has to lean across and peck him on the cheek. 

“What was that for?” the angel sputters, face flushing at this simple act of intimacy despite having done so much more with Sam. 

Sam smiles. “I just think you’re really cute.”

“Shut up.” comes the grumbled reply but the soft smile hiding under his façade warms the taller man’s heart all the way home.

-*-*-*-*-*-

“He’s so damn frustrating at times!” Sam exclaims two days later, flopping on Dean’s bed like a high-school boy with drama issues. 

Castiel nods seriously like he’s actually listening which might have been believable if his boyfriend wasn’t outright laughing. If there’s one thing Sam has learnt over the years about his brother and his guardian angel, it’s that they are astonishingly similar at times.

As it happens, Dean is also going an astonishing amount of time without taking in the requisite oxygen. Castiel thumps his lover on the back gently, a soft smile on his face at Dean’s open laughter. And while he definitely does not like being made fun of, Sam can’t and _will not_ stop him. They barely ever get chances to laugh anymore (properly) and he hasn’t heard Dean laugh this loud since that prank war back in Tucson. 

Of course, he’d prefer it if it wasn’t happening at his expense.

So, he picks up his head from the bed and with extreme deftness, flings a pillow straight at Dean’s face. He knows _in his bones_ \- 100% sure- that the damn thing would’ve smacked his brother’s smug face just perfectly and the grin would’ve fallen from that ugly mug.

Unfortunately, it appears that Gabriel and Castiel are not on the same wavelength when it comes to letting their boyfriends suffer. 

So when Castiel gently places the pillow on his lap seconds after catching it mid-air and calmly asks Sam what idiotic thing his archangel brother has done now, the taller man feels cheated. Especially because he knows Gabriel would’ve let him suffer. 

Still, he lets the fact that a week of pranking would’ve probably plagued his attacker, comfort him and continues ~~bemoaning his woes~~ talking about his problems.

“It’s Gabe. Or rather, it’s the lack of Gabe.” 

Cas cocks his head and makes a confused sound and for the next two minutes, Sam watches in nauseous disgust as Dean and the blue-eyed angel make out.

“Sam,” Dean pants, literally tearing his face away from the brunette’s. “If you need our help, I really suggest you get on with it.”

The younger man complies, quickly explaining how his boyfriend still shows signs of being upset with him. “And it’s pretty confusing! Because I keep asking if he’s still holding on to the pagan incident and he keeps on saying no right before making a thinly veiled barb about it.”

Cas and Dean stare at him, unimpressed.

“Pretty immature of him, if you ask me.”

The stare seems to get even more judgmental.

Sam throws up his hands (a gesture becoming rapidly familiar to him). “What? _What_ does that look mean? Huh?”

“It means, ‘I didn’t know someone who went to Stanford could be that dumb’, Sammy.” Dean deadpans. Sam bristles, but before a sibling taunt match can start, Castiel intervenes.

“Have you ever considered making it up to him?” the seraph asks seriously and Sam appreciates him at least trying to take the youngest Winchester seriously. 

Pondering over his words- 

“Well, I mean… I did apologize to him,” he stammers at the expressions on their faces. “A-And I got him the latest issue of his favorite sports magazi- oh God, I don’t know. I have no idea of what I should be doing.”

Burying his face in his hands, Sam refrains from looking up anymore to avoid seeing the looks on their faces. He’s sure there’s going to be nothing but amusement lurking there. Which is why, he’s surprised to hear Dean advising him in a gentle manner. 

“I think, with Gabe, actions might be more effective than words, ya know, Sammy?” 

Rolling that thought around in his head, Sam realizes his brother is right. Gabriel has always been the type to appreciate active courses of action instead of passivity. 

“There’s a carnival in town for the next couple of weeks.” Castiel adds. “I have a feeling Gabriel will enjoy that.”

Sam grins. “You guys are the best.”

-*-*-*-*-*-

When he tells Gabe about the carnival, he expects a semi-eager response. Not narrowed eyes and a suspicious stare.

“Are we going there for a case?” the archangel asks and really, is that the only time they ever go out?

Casting his mind back, Sam realizes that it usually is. Hastily changing tracks, he continues. “Well, I just feel we should get a little time to ourselves. Don’t you think?”

The narrowed eyes don’t drop, but Sam can detect the slight edge of anticipation in his boyfriend’s movements and stifles a smile. “We deserve a break after all the shit that’s been flying lately, am I right?”

Marginally less suspicious than before, Gabe nods. Perfect. Sam waits a few moments, looking into the other’s eyes to impress the sincerity of his next words. “Besides, I really want to make up for the pagan incident. You do know better so many times and I genuinely feel guilty. So, can we please go to the carnival and just…have a little us-time?”

(AUTHOR’S NOTE: PUPPY EYES ARE OUT IN FULL FORCE, Y’ALL)

The beam he gets in return brightens up his day and for the rest of the afternoon, Sam goes around without a lead weight that had recently settled into his stomach. Thankfully, the ease that they’ve slipped into manages to stay till the evening and they walk the half mile to the carnival in pleasant banter and intertwined fingers.

It’s a huge thing, the carnival. Covering up nearly the entire grounds area, it has everything from rides to games to food stalls. The crowd consists of varied sorts of people- old, young and especially, couples. Quite lively, really. It’s been so long since Sam came to one, even he has difficulty tamping down on his excitement.

“Alright,” Sam says, turning to his boyfriend who’s currently staring at everything with wide eyes. “Where do you want to go first?”

Gabriel grins and drags him to the cotton candy stall. 

After a very painful, sweet (literally) quarter hour at said stall, Sam finishes his pink treat with a shuddering grimace and firmly takes Gabriel to the rides. Cotton candy is the worst and Gabe _knows_ he hates it, but… today is supposed to Gabe’s day and the angel isn’t above using emotional manipulation. 

That doesn’t mean he’s going to subject himself to any more of that torturous crap. He’s about to get in line for one of the longest and scariest roller coasters when he realises his boyfriend doesn’t look all that eager to do the same. 

Stifling a grin, he asks in a gentle tone. “Gabe?”

The archangel jerks, tearing his gaze away from where it’s been nervously pinned at the peak of the ride. “Y-Yeah?”

This time, he can’t help it. He gives in to his smile, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “Do you want to maybe start out with the smaller rides?” There’s a flicker of relief on his face but Gabe (predictably) puts on a brave front anyway. Before he can protest, however, Sam continues. “Besides, there’s too many people here anyway. We could go to one of the less crowded ones with a shorter queue?”

Honey-eyes melt softly and not for the first time, Sam finds himself enchanted by his lover. It’s almost like a spell, the way he forgets about everything and everyone around him when that look crosses Gabriel’s eyes. He just… can’t think about anything other than the archangel in front of him. 

“You’re really trying to make up for that incident, aren’t you?” comes the query in a quiet tone.

He nods wordlessly. 

Gabriel smiles genuinely at that and before Sam even realises, he’s stalking off. “Well, I’ll forgive you as soon as I see your bitter face when I kick your ass at the games, Sammykins.”

Sam facepalms. “Way to ruin a moment, jackass!” he calls out and absolutely does not grin at the laugh that gets him.

-*-*-*-*-*-

An hour later, he’s begging to have that laugh back. 

Instead of the usual cocky grin on Gabe’s face, there’s an expression of extreme and utter fury. 

“I won’t stop,” he mutters lowly, but the strength in the words is so intense Sam doesn’t even need to strain to hear him. “I won’t stop, I will _never_ stop till I take him down!”

The human looks at the latest monster they’re facing and lets out a worried sigh. This isn’t good. This isn’t good at all.

The opponent is dressed casually, but his attire is grossly misleading as he cracks out shot after perfect shot. “TAKE THAT, BLONDIE EYES!” he yells, dropping his gun on the counter as he wins, raising his hands in victory. “What you gonna do now, huh?” he asks, bending down to meet Gabriel’s height.

Sam winces. It’s bad enough that his boyfriend is realizing just how bad he is at carnival games. Does the man have to rub in the height difference, too?

As expected, Gabriel instantly rises to the taunt, getting all up in his opponent’s face. “That was an easy one, doucheface. Let’s go another round at a different one!”

Sam hurriedly steps in, but it’s too late. The two competitors are already stomping over to another game stall, bickering and challenging each other. He doesn’t even know how his boyfriend got sucked into this childish competition in the first place. They’d just gone to look at a stall that was really crowded because apparently, this guy was winning all the prizes and before he knew it, Gabe was challenging him.

Sighing and slowly beginning to trudge after the two, he turns and realises the girlfriend of the other guy is giving him a conspiratorial smile. Immediately on his guard, he cautiously nods at her. The last time someone had given him that smile, he’d ended up tied to an altar, waiting to be sacrificed. 

“I brought Robbie out here with me tonight so we could have a little time together.” She says with a sigh. 

Sam nods miserably. “Same.”

Grinning at his expression, she leans in to whisper. “As far as I’m concerned, I’ve seen enough of this carnival. And by the looks of it, so have you…?”

He nods again, curious to see where she’s headed. 

“Well in that case, I have a plan that is going to make our boyfriends _very_ eager to get back home. Want in?”

He takes one look at her sly grin, prays to Cas that he won’t wake up surrounded by evil pagans and leans forward to listen to her plan.

It all goes very smoothly from there. 

 

Sam runs his hands through his hair, mussing it up the way he knows Gabe likes, before hitching his tight jeans higher on his hips. Taking a quick few breaths, he gives one nod to Kaya (‘Rob shortened my name from Kayla but I like it, so’) and saunters forward. 

The two players are currently battling at an air hockey stand and Kaya’s already putting her part of the plan into action, slowly drawing Robbie’s attention to her now-open jacket revealing a rather pretty low-cut top. He takes a deep breath and leans his hip against Gabe’s side of the table and puts on his best seductive smirk.

“Sam,” Gabriel says, eyes fixed on the board. “I know this is taking a little long but-” The angel’s eyes almost pop out comically, as he looks at his boyfriend. Taking a deep gulp, he continues. “You uh… you changed, huh?”

Sam stretches his arms high above his head, hiding a grin when Gabe lets out a sound, looking at the sliver of skin exposed from below his shirt. The tight, very new shirt he had to buy just to seduce his boyfriend away from an immature competition. 

His _life_ , he swears.

“Yup. Thought maybe I’d be able to provide a prettier prize than whatever you’re going to win against Robbie.” Gabriel licks his lips, dark eyes roving over his body shamelessly and completely Gabriel-like. 

Bingo.

“So, what do you say? We can either spend the rest of the night here, you playing against him and ignoring me,” the shorter man has the decency to look a little guilty, “or we can go home and play… much more _interesting_ games.”

Oh god, he did it. He said that cheesy line out loud. He hates himself right now.

(AUTHOR’S NOTE: **I** HATE MYSELF RIGHT NOW)

Before he can continue berating himself for falling to such new lows, there’s a hand slipping into his, firmly pulling him away. “Oi, Robbie! I’ll get you back tomorrow, you hear me?” he hollers even as they start moving.

The other man, who is himself too distracted by Kaya, barely manages to mumble back something to the same effect before following his girlfriend too. 

“I could’ve beaten him, you know?” Gabriel says as they hurry back home, movements suddenly urgent. “I was just being nice.” 

“Of course, dear.” Sam says sweetly.

Gabriel glares. “I’m serious. I’ve been on Earth for decades. If I’d actually put my mind to it, hah,” he scoffs, miming slitting a throat.

“Naturally, dear.” Sam says, purposefully patronizing.

Cursing fluently in Enochian, the angel starts moving at a faster pace, a few yards’ distance between them. 

“Although I highly doubt it.” He mutters under his breath. “I mean, it’s not like you can beat anyone in the _bedroom_ -”

“I heard that!” Gabe yells. “And if you promise to never make any statements like that again, I’ll let you cross of item 24 on our sex list tonight.”

Quickening his pace, Sam hurries to catch up to his boyfriend, desperately hoping the house hasn’t been demolished by Dean and Cas’ energetic _love-making_.

(Spoiler alert: It hasn’t. Much.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S OVERRR.  
> Shit, I'm really bad at Sabriel. Guh.  
> But, it's DestielGivesMeLife's gift and apparently, they approve so I'm okay... *tries to console herself*  
> Okay, just let me know if there's anything you want to see! Concrit is always appreciated. :)
> 
> PS. For anyone interested to know what Dean and Cas got up to while their respective brothers were out on the date, I have just three words- furniture was broken. *wink wink*
> 
> [Say hi to me on [tumblr](fiftyshadesofkawaii.tumblr.com) bc I will probs love you forever if you become my friend]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that was really OOC, shit. I'm really fucking bad at this! Please don't hate me, I've just never read a lot of Sabriel. I hope the second chapter comes out better. *crosses fingers*  
> Leave me a comment, though? I love feedback! :D


End file.
